fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Mario
DONT SAY ITS COPY RIGHT! Mario is Owned by Nintendo Total Drama is owned by Cartoon Network Season 1: Total Mario Island Cast Staff MarioSmash.png|Mario: The Host LuigiSmash.png|Luigi: The Chef Dixie Kong.jpg|Dixie Kong: The Intern Contestants YoshiSmash.png|Yoshi: The Eater Chain_Chomp.png|Chain Chomp: The Rampage Lakitu.png|Lakitu: The Flyer Bomb-Omb.jpg|Bomb-Omb: The Sucidal Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong: The "King" Goomba.png|Goomba: The King Bee Iggy Koopa.jpg|Iggy Koopa: The Hyperactive Larry Koopa.jpg|Larry Koopa: The Sports Guy Lemmy Koopa.jpg|Lemmy Koopa: The Immature Ludwig von Koopa.jpg|Ludwig von Koopa: The Mad Scientist Morton Jr Koopa.jpg|Morton Jr. Koopa: The Brutal Paper Mario.jpg|Paper Mario: The Jerk Princess Daisy.jpg|Princess Daisy: The Flower Princess Peach.jpg|Princess Peach: The Party Girl Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa: The Bully TM Sonic.jpg|Sonic: The Fast Guy Toadette.png|Toadette: The Team Player Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi: The Trickster TM Wario.jpg|Wario: The Money Lover Wendy Koopa.jpg|Wendy Koopa: The Brat Baby Mario.jpg|Baby Mario: The Hammer-er Baby Luigi.jpg|Baby Luigi: The Cry Baby Episode 1: Lets Meet The Contestants *Mario: Welcome Total Mario Island this is a show where 22 campers will fight for 100,000 Coins! *Luigi: can Weegee have attention to? *Mario: sure *Luigi: Yay! *Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine *You guys are on my mind *You asked me what I wanted to be *And now I think the answer is plain to see *I want to be famous *I want to live close to the sun *Well, pack your bags cause I've already won. *Everything to prove nothing in my way *I'll get there one day *Cause I want to be famous *Nanana'nanaana nana nana *I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous *I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous *to theme *Luigi: here come the campers! *Yoshi: where is the food? *Mario: at the camp fire *Yoshi: FOOOOD! *Chain Chomp: HII! *Luigi: just another boy... *Chain Chomp: I... AM... A GIRL!!!!!! *Mario: Go to the camp fire *Lakitu: I will in by flying! *Luigi: Weegee says go to the camp fire! *Bomb-Omb: I WANNA BLOW! *Luigi: go to the camp fire and no splodin *Bomb-Omb: aww *Donkey Kong: I'm tha King! *Mario: and yeah I can eliminate you right now *Donkey Kong: DK go to camp fire now cuz he the king! *Luigi: Luigi hate DK *Mario: do you think he will lose first? *Luigi: weegee says yes! *Goomba: no comment *Luigi: awww *Mario: Just go to the camp fire *Goomba: whatever *Dixie Kong: gfrjhvontuyo7enryo4mcfhomw *Iggy: HIIIIIIIIIIII PUFFMUFFCUFFFUUFFFFFFNDEB *Mario: go to the camp fire!!! *Larry: will there be any sports challenges? *Mario: mabey *Larry: Yay! *Lemmy: Hi pasta pants I'm going to the camp fire Pasta Pants! *Ludwig: time for testing... *Luigi: CAMP FIRE! *Morton: I'm mean crazy! *Paper Mario: SHUT UP MORTON! *Mario: camp fire now *Princess Daisy: Hello I'm daisy and I'm- *Mario: campfire! *Princess Peach: time for cake! *Luigi: if you win! *Roy: pff Sonic is stupid *Sonic: Hey! *Luigi: camp fire! *Toadette: I will win for my team! *Mario: please go to the camp fire *Wario: we are winning for money!! *Waluigi: yeah! *Luigi: campfire! *Wendy: If I get messy I swear! *Baby Luigi: WAH!!! *Baby Mario:... *Mario: camp fire *Later *Mario here are the teams: Super Mushrooms Yoshi, Lakitu, DK, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton, Daisy, Roy, Toadette, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi. and the Koopa Shells Chain Chomp, Bomb-Omb, Goomba, Larry, Ludwig, Paper Mario, Peach, Sonic, Waluigi, Wario, and Wendy *Mario: now a tour *Mario CONF: this is the confessional booth you can dish out secrets here! *Donkey Kong CONF: I'm the king! *Goomba CONF: Mhahhahahahaha! *Mario: this is the mess hall where you will eat the food *Wendy: is it crappy? *Mario: the food comes from the Mushroom Café and this is also where I will give you challenges and speaking time for the first challenge! *Roy CONF: how hard could it be? *Mario: it is to swim in the shark-infested waters to get me a water mushroom! Episode 2: Water Shroom *Roy CONF: me and my big mouth *Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine *You guys are on my mind *You asked me what I wanted to be *And now I think the answer is plain to see *I want to be famous *I want to live close to the sun *Well, pack your bags cause I've already won. *Everything to prove nothing in my way *I'll get there one day *Cause I want to be famous *Nanana'nanaana nana nana *I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous *I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous *to theme *Yoshi: Swimming! *Shark: FOOD! * Episode 3: Spider Queen